That's My Girl
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: What if, in another world, Kate and Ziva knew each other and were friends? What would happen when Ziva drops by Kate's place needing a friend? Will they part more than just friends. FIRST AU FEM-SLASH! RATED M FOR A REASON! READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**That's My Girl**

**By: Sammy Jo**

**Summary: What if, in another world, Kate and Ziva knew each other and were friends? What would happen when Ziva drops by Kate's place needing a friend? Will they part more than just friends? **

**Rating: M  
>Characters: Ziva D.Kate T.  
>Genre: FriendshipRomance**

With it being the middle of the night, Kate Todd had no idea if she had heard correctly when there was a knock on the door. Knock, knock, knock. Kate shut her eyes but then she heard it again. Knock, knock. Groaning, she sat up and looked at the clock. It was actually only eight o'clock. Some social life she had. Eight o'clock on a Friday night and she had been in bed. Standing from her bed, she rushed to the door.

"I'm coming." Kate said, tying her robe.

She looked through the peep hole and saw someone she didn't expect. It was Ziva David. Raising an eyebrow, she opened the door.

"Ziva?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Caitlin. It is me." Ziva said with her hands on her hips as she batted her eyelashes at the woman before her.

"Come in." She said with a smile.

Ziva obliged, stepping into the apartment.

"I do not mean to sound rude, Ziva, but what are you doing here?" She asked, shutting the door.

"I need a friend. You are my friend, right?"

Kate nodded.

"Good."

"So," Kate spoke, coming up to Ziva with a smile on her face. "Why does Ziva need a friend?"

Ziva simply shrugged.

"I am not sure."

Kate frowned slightly, toying with part of Ziva's hair, eventually brushing it over her shoulder.

"So, do you want to talk?" Kate asked.

"That would be nice, yes." Ziva replied, nodding.

Kate took hold of Ziva's hand loosely and led her towards the couch. The pair sat down.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Kate finally asked.

Ziva huffed a sigh, not knowing how to say this.

"I am lonely." Ziva eventually informed Kate, who was awaiting her response.

"Oh? Lonely?" Kate questioned, putting her hand on Ziva's shoulder.

Ziva nodded solemnly.

"Yes. I just, I don't know…" Ziva said in a manner which worried Kate.

Ziva hunched over, resting her head in her hands. Kate smirked when an idea popped into her head. She moved stealthily behind Ziva, sitting down. She put her hands on Ziva's shoulders, starting to massage her rhythmically. Ziva smiled, sitting up with surprise. She had not seen that coming. Kate used her skilled thumbs to soothe the somewhat stressed woman.

"There you go, Zee-vah." Kate said, stretching out her name.

Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." Ziva murmured.

"What are friends for?" Kate asked rhetorically as she placed a kiss on Ziva's neck.

Ziva then raised an eyebrow, confused by that. She could feel Kate's thumbs working her tissues deeper, reweaving tension and unknotting her muscles.

"Oh," Ziva moaned slightly.

Kate smiled, pleased with herself. Kate decided to let her hands move a little lower, aiding Ziva in relaxing. Ziva leaned back slightly in a submissive fashion.

"Mm," Ziva moaned happily.

"Like that?" Kate asked in a low voice.

Ziva nodded, resting back some more. Kate smirked, happy that Ziva was relaxing in the way she wanted. She glanced over Ziva's shoulder and saw her spread legs, which gave her a great view of her concealed pussy. Just a few feet away were her wanting hands. Ziva felt her body against Kate's yet at the time she didn't think much of it.

"Maybe it's because I am hideous." Ziva suggested. "Maybe that's why I repel men."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. She found Ziva to be the most beautiful woman on Earth and there she was talking down about herself.

"Ziva, that's not true. You're beautiful and you know it." Kate said, kissing Ziva's cheek.

Kate kept making subtle moves on Ziva, hoping Ziva would be okay with it. She could feel herself growing horny at the thought of her fingers inside of Ziva. She wanted to feel her pussy around her fingers, pleasure her in ways Ziva could never get from anyone else. Kate allowed her thoughts to cease as she continued the massage. When she finished her back, Kate allowed her hands to rest on Ziva's thighs.

"All done." Kate said smiling.

"Aw, but I want more." Ziva said with an uncharacteristic pout.

Kate's face then got a devilish smile.

"Okay. Where would you like me to massage you, now?" Kate questioned, pressing her lips to Ziva's shoulder.

Ziva could only giggle.

"What is it?"

"It is embarrassing. You will think I am strange." Ziva said, shaking her head.

"Try me!" Kate dared.

"I am embarrassed." Ziva announced as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Ziva, just take my hands and show me where." Kate said reassuringly.

"Okay."

Ziva took a deep breath, holding Kate's hands. Ziva placed them onto her own stomach and closed her eyes, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Kate was puzzled until Ziva guided her hands northward. Kate was stunned when Ziva stopped her hands on her breasts.

"Please?" Ziva asked, leaning back again.

"Anything for you," Kate said into Ziva's ear.

Ziva swallowed nervously, blood rushing to her face a bit. Kate could feel Ziva taking breathes. Kate smiled and started gently rubbing her breasts, stimulating her.

"I hope this wasn't," She started, pausing to let out a moan. "t-too much to ask for."

"Hush." Kate ordered, kissing Ziva's ear.

Ziva could feel herself growing wet, which worried her at first. Why was she getting off on this? More blood rushed to Ziva's face as her heart rate picked up. Her breathing increased as well.

"Relax, Ziva." Kate whispered.

"It's hard to do, with you massaging me so well." Ziva said, dropping a subtle hint.

Oh God! What was she doing? Ziva was definitely not handling this situation right. She shut her eyes and bit her lip when she felt Kate's hands moving south. Ziva's clit pulsated with anticipation, wanting those very fingers to massage it.

"Is that so?" Kate asked.

"Uh-huh." Ziva replied in an aroused tone.

Ziva could feel Kate's hands grip the hem of her tank top and she lifted it off of the woman. Flesh became more exposed to Kate, tan flesh. Ziva felt chills running down her spine as Kate's hands caressed her arms. Her abdominal muscles tightened and she bit onto her lip, desperately trying not to moan. Kate then allowed her hands to return to Ziva's breasts. This time she began toying with Ziva's nipples, working them between her talented fingers. Ziva could no longer help it. She allowed moans to spew from her mouth.

"Ah," Ziva moaned, her toes curling slightly.

Her womanhood was now wetter than ever before and Kate was becoming aroused as well. Kate got off on subduing women, and Ziva was definitely no exception. Ziva was always in control, so dominate. Now it was her turn to take it. And Kate would keep this up all night, to make her happy, which would in turn make Kate happy.

"Do you like that, Zi?" Kate asked, leaning down to kiss Ziva's collar bone.

"Yes, Caitlin! Please, more!" Ziva exclaimed, no longer able to help herself.

_That's my girl. _Kate thought as her hands continued working the woman. Kate watched as Ziva bit onto her bottom lip, holding back. Ziva was going to cum. Kate smirked proudly. _That's my girl. _

"Beg for it." Kate challenged, feeling especially cocky.

Ziva moaned, gripping Kate's hands, hoping to force stimulation yet it did not work.

"Beg, Ziva. Beg." Kate murmured into Ziva's ear.

"Please, dear God, Kate. Give me more!" Ziva moaned, begging for Kate.

"That's my girl." Kate vocalized.

Ziva tilted her head back, hoping Kate would give her what she wanted, what she deserved. Kate licked her lips, tantalized by Ziva's actions. She allowed her skillful hands to massage Ziva roughly, making Ziva whimper with want.

"Please, Kate, please." Ziva sighed. "More."

"Show me where." Kate said, holding out her hands.

Ziva, flustered, took Kate's left hands and placed them on her thighs. Kate took over from there. One massaged Ziva's thigh whilst the other moved up to feel Ziva's pussy through her yoga pants and panties. Kate could feel a substantial amount of moisture soaking through the fabric.

"Damn baby," Kate remarked.

Ziva didn't reply. Kate pressed her index finger into Ziva's center through her clothes and Ziva moaned loudly.

"Yes!" Ziva moaned, gripping onto the couch as she moaned louder.

Kate moved her finger in and out, in and out, making even more moisture accumulate.

"Fuck!" Ziva screamed out.

Kate grinned smugly, watching as Ziva's legs spread out. Ziva allowed her walls to tighten around Kate yet it didn't work.

"Screw this!" Ziva said, taking Kate's hand.

The Catholic woman could only laugh as the Israeli shoved her hand into her yoga pants. Ziva's womanhood was warm, wet, and so appealing. _I'm going to hell for this. Then again, I don't give a damn. _Kate thought as her finger flicked Ziva's clitoris. Kate watched as Ziva's chest heaved with each breath she took. Her breaths were short, labored, as her climax neared her. Kate grew wet just by watching Ziva. She saw her face go red while she kissed her cheek.

"Ziva, cum to me. Cum. Baby, cum." Kate encouraged, sticking her first two fingers into the ecstatic woman.

Ziva gasped loudly, feeling Kate's fingers burying deep within her tight pussy. A thin layer of sweat coated Ziva as her head rested back on Kate's shoulder. Ziva dug her nails into Kate's thighs as her orgasm grew closer. _Don't cum! Not yet! Hold on! Wait! _Ziva thought to herself, hoping it would help her.

"KATE!" Ziva screamed out, her fluids flowing all over Kate's fingers as she came.

Kate smiled as Ziva went limp against her.

"Good girl." Kate rewarded, rubbing Ziva's clit to bring her down from her high.

When Ziva came down to Earth, Kate pulled her hand out of Ziva's pants and licked her fingers.

"Mm," Kate hummed. "You taste amazing, Ziva."

Kate turned Ziva to where she could kiss Ziva on the mouth. Ziva could taste her own fluids in the kiss. Kate pulled away and took off Ziva's pants completely. She maneuvered them to where Ziva was lying on her back on the couch. Kate climbed between Ziva's legs and Ziva watched as Kate held out three fingers. Kate leaned over and kissed Ziva's succulent, rosy lips as she stuck her three fingers inside of Ziva. Ziva, gasping, broke away from the kiss.

"Oh, dear God!" Ziva yelled at the top of her lungs with ecstasy.

Ignoring the banging on the walls from neighbors, Kate moved her fingers faster inside of the succumbed woman. Kate watched as Ziva's entire body turned slightly red, blood rushing throughout her frame. Her mouth dropped open in the form of an O. Her eyes shut as her back arched up from the couch.

"Kate, please! Oh God! Please, more!" Ziva begged breathily, her chest heaving with each deep breath.

Kate went harder and faster into Ziva's wetness, filling her to the hilt. With each thrust, Kate hit Ziva's G-spot, causing Ziva's every muscle to tighten. Ziva grabbed at the sofa, digging her nails into it as she grunted out in an angry fashion. For the second time in a row that night Kate got Ziva to cum. Her orgasm was nothing short of amazing to Kate. Ziva was a loud woman in the sack. She loved that. Kate began teasing Ziva's vulva more, hoping to elicit more moans, groans, grunts, and screams. She enjoyed this better than anything, even receiving it. She watched as Ziva whimpered, biting her bottom lip again with her brown eyes still closed. Kate, moving her hand away, bent over her friend and began kissing her lips, two pairs of soft lips colliding yet again. Ziva kissed back, regaining her momentarily lost composer. Ziva's hands moved to Kate's cheeks, holding her face there while she flipped them over to where Kate lied beneath her. Ziva began to tear off her lover's clothing, tossing it away mindlessly. Kate then stuck her finger inside Ziva's vagina. Ziva gasped, surely surprised by this.

"That's my girl." Kate praised as Ziva grew subdued by Kate.

The controlling woman watched as Ziva rocked against her finger.

"More baby," Kate ordered, adding another finger.

Ziva kept rocking up and down, moving her hips against Kate's slightly curved fingers. Ziva hit her own G-spot every time. Ziva felt every muscle within her tighten yet again and she rested her head against Kate's shoulder.

"Ah! Mm! Oh! Ah!" Ziva moaned loudly, feeling herself growing close.

"Release," Kate cajoled, using her free hand to massage her corresponding breast.

Ziva wanted to, so badly, but she also wanted to prolong this one. In reality, it didn't take much to make her cum, and Kate was starting to figure this out. Shoving her fingers deeper, Kate would force Ziva's climax. Kate felt so naughty, but she loved this. And she loved Ziva. Kate was surprised. Just the thought of loving another woman scared her, yet maybe it was purely physical. Kate didn't know exactly but she still enjoyed this.

"AH!" Ziva screamed out in ecstasy as she came again.

Collapsing into Kate's arms, Ziva came down from that seemingly intangible high she had touched three times that night. Kate held her there, kissing her forehead.

"That's my beautiful Ziva." Kate said into Ziva's hair, hugging her.

"Thank you, Kate." Ziva respired out.

"You're very welcome, hun." Kate replied, kissing Ziva's nose.

Ziva smiled sweetly, resting there a moment as she recouped after the sex. Little did she know, that was only the beginning. Kate suddenly stood up and walked the short distance to her bedroom. She grabbed a couple cotton white sheets and brought them back. She handed one to Ziva, wrapping hers around herself. Ziva stood and mimicked Kate's actions, allowing her curves to become noticeable. Kate licked her lips and Ziva smiled nervously. Why was Ziva so nervous?

"Are you thirsty?" Kate asked.

Ziva nodded, not speaking.

"Water? Coffee? Tea?"

Ziva pondered her options and finally decided on water. Kate fetched the drinks and Ziva sat down. Kate sat down beside Ziva, kissing her exposed shoulder and up her neck. Afterwards Ziva smiled nervously again.

"Ziva, don't be nervous." Kate said, brushing back her hair.

"Sorry, I just am." She said with a shrug. "I have never done…that before."

"What? Had sex with a woman?"

Ziva nodded, looking even more nervous. She fiddled with her Star of David necklace.

"You were a natural. I had you cuming hard." Kate boasted.

Ziva blushed, hiding her face in her hands as she laughed.

"Oh my!" Ziva exclaimed.

"How about I run a nice, warm bath?" Kate suggested, standing.

Ziva smiled up to Kate, liking the idea. Kate held out her hand and Ziva took it unwaveringly. Leading her to the bathroom, Kate caressed Ziva's hand with her thumb. They quickly arrived to the bathroom.

"Would you like bubbles and candles?" Kate asked.

Ziva's stomach knotted up and her chest tightened anxiously.

"Sure," Ziva said nervously, running a hand through her brunette hair.

Kate sighed and went over to Ziva.

"Relax, Ziva… how many times must I tell you this? Relax."

Ziva smiled and nodded, watching as Kate turned on the water. Kate made sure it was really warm before adding bubbles. Smiling satisfactorily, Kate set out a couple towels before pulling out scented candles. Ziva then decided to do something a little crazy. She allowed her sheet to fall. Kate listened to it fall and turned to Ziva. She smiled at what she saw.

"Like what you see?" Ziva asked.

Kate smirked and nodded.

"Yes, in fact, I do very much." Kate said, lighting the first candle.

Ziva sat down and helped Kate position them around the bathroom. When everything was set, Kate smiled. She watched as Ziva stood. She wrapped an arm around Ziva's waist and pulled her towards her, kissing her.

"Alright, Ziva, get in." Kate said, gesturing towards the tub.

Obediently, Ziva stepped in, sitting down. She hummed contently as warm water engulfed her frame. Kate smiled, lost in her lover's heart shaped face. Ziva then pouted.

"Aren't you getting in?" Ziva asked.

"Would you like me to?" Kate asked as she stepped towards the tub.

"Please, yes." Ziva said happily.

"Okay."

She dropped the sheet which covered most of her frame, revealing everything to Ziva. Ziva smiled, studying her current view with approving eyes.

"Love," Ziva said.

Kate blushed and stepped into the tub, sliding in right behind Ziva. Kate allowed her pussy to rub against Ziva's back for only a moment as she sat. Ziva smiled, pulling her hair over her right shoulder.

"Should I wash you, Zee-vah?" Kate asked, stretching out her name.

Ziva thought about this and shrugged.

"If you want to," Ziva answered.

Kate pulled her bottom lip between her teeth seductively and thought about the limitless possibilities she now had here. She grabbed a washcloth from a nearby cabinet and dipped it into the sudsy water. She then raised it above Ziva's head, slowly ringing it out so that water gradually moistened her hair. Soon, Ziva's dark brown hair turned black and Ziva leaned back against Kate. Kate allowed the washcloth to roam Ziva's taut frame, getting her clean. She set aside the washcloth and they sat in silence.

"So," Ziva said, taking Kate's hands in her own. "What do you want to do now?"

Kate allowed Ziva to dunk their hands under the water and bring them back up again.

"Whatever you want to do, sweetheart." Kate replied with a smile.

"Really?" Ziva asked.

Kate nodded.

"You're every wish is my command." Kate informed the Israeli.

Ziva smiled, blushing.

"You make me feel like a princess." Ziva informed Kate.

"You are one." Kate whispered into Ziva's ear.

Ziva gasped, smiling at the sound of those words' utterance. She was touched by her words. She rested back against Kate and spread her legs, in a way presenting herself to Kate.

"Caitlin," Ziva sighed, moving Kate's hands to her own flesh.

"Yes? What is it, my Ziva?" Kate asked, tracing mindless patterns on the skin on Ziva's stomach with her fingertips.

Ziva shook her head and guided Kate's underneath the water.

"I want you in me." Ziva said in a quiet tone.

"Wish granted."

Kate curved her first two fingers and stuck them inside of Ziva's pussy. Ziva sighed, adjusting herself to Kate again that night. Water moved a bit as Kate moved her hand within her.

"Kate," Ziva moaned, tilting her head back in euphoria. "Oh my God!"

"That's it, Ziva." Kate praised. "Say my name. Cum to me."

Whimpering, Ziva gripped the sides of the tub, arched her back away from Kate, allowing Kate to go deeper. Kate then used her other hand's index finger and thumb to clamp down on her partner's clitoris.

"Ah!" Ziva screamed out with pleasure.

Kate rapidly plunged into Ziva, hoping to get her to climax. She succeeded. Ziva released, cuming into the bath water. Feeling euphoria mix with exhaustion, Ziva's frame went limp against Kate's as she slowed her fingers.

"Good girl, Zi." Kate praised, rubbing her folds. "You're such a good girl. Now, do Katie a favor, please."

"What?" Ziva asked breathlessly.

"Cum again." Kate answered, shoving her fingers back into Ziva.

"Ah!" Ziva moaned, breathing heavily.

Ziva yet again experienced a little piece of heaven as Kate's fingers worked their metaphorical magic. Kate began kissing Ziva's supple neck, nipping the flesh slightly.

"Oh, God!" Ziva screamed out, feeling her muscles tighten yet again.

"Come on, baby. Come on." Kate urged, whispering into Ziva's ear.

Ziva's heart beat a mile a minute. She swore Kate would be able to hear it. By this point Ziva was aimlessly grasping out for something to dig her nails into. She held onto the sides of the tub as her whole body released, her fluids spurting out of her.

"Very good, baby." Kate praised, not slowing her fingers.

"Kate." Ziva grunted, feeling her abdominal muscles tighten as she gasped out erotic breaths. "Oh, fuck! Fuck!"

"Good girl. Scream for me, baby! Scream for me!" Kate urged.

Ziva couldn't help herself. She screamed out.

"KATE!"

"Ziva," Kate replied, teasing her verbally.

"Oh, I hate you." Ziva said, knowing Kate was doing this on purpose.

Kate plunged her fingers as deep as they would go, immobilizing Ziva as she climaxing again.

"Please, Kate, show some mercy. Please."

Kate in fact did the opposite. She thrust deeper and deeper into Ziva, causing her to lose all composer she ever once had. Her pussy was tight around Kate.

"So tight," Kate remarked, massaging Ziva's breast with her free hand.

Ziva slapped the nearby wall with sheer frustration as Kate completely took control of Ziva. Kate then moved her hand from her lover's breast, to her folds, stimulating them.

"KATE!" Ziva screamed out loudly.

"That's my girl." Kate said.

Ziva's hands and arms shook as once again her orgasm approached her. The merciless woman finally removed her hands and Ziva was able to relax a bit.

"Oh," Ziva moaned out, resting against Kate some more.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kate asked, kissing Ziva's head.

"Yes," Ziva replied. "I did."

"Good."

Kate allowed her fingertips to gently caress the inside of Ziva's thighs, kissing her luscious neck as she did so. They must have been sitting there for five minutes before Ziva finally spoke.

"More?" Ziva asked, stroking Kate's arms.

"Really?"

Kate was rather surprised that she would already be ready again. Ziva nodded in response. Kate, simpering, allowed her hands to gradually go towards Ziva's moistness. Ziva, anticipating rough pleasure, gripped Kate's thighs. Kate simply kissed Ziva's collar bone as she fondled Ziva's folds. Ziva breathed out, feeling relaxed while Kate's fingers worked her center. Kate allowed her lips to travel upward, pausing by Ziva's ear. Nibbling on her earlobe, Kate allowed her first finger to plunge into Ziva. Ziva cried out in pleasure at the feeling. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she reached back, gripping Kate's shoulders. Kate could only feel sly as this happened.

"Kate, please…" Ziva beseeched.

Kate hummed at Ziva's words, giving them no more acknowledgment than that. She began teasing Ziva's enthralled pussy. Making small moaning resonances, Ziva rocked against Kate's hand. Sloshing water began to move with the women's moving parts. Kate allowed her free hand to go to Ziva's hips, stopping them. Ziva grunted slightly, feeling somewhat frustrated. Kate buried her fingers deep inside of Ziva, moving them rhythmically. Ziva's back arched as Kate's fingers went as deep as they could go.

"Ah!" Ziva screamed out, her voice echoing through the bathroom.

Entertained by this, Kate began teasing Ziva's body with her unoccupied hand. Within moments Ziva came again, sweat clinging to her frame.

"Having fun?" Kate asked shrewdly.

"Uh-huh."

Kate hummed satisfied. She allowed her hands to caress Ziva's smooth skin, allowing her hands to stop on Ziva's perfectly rounded breasts. _Just tell her. Say it. She might say it back. _Kate thought while she touched Ziva. Yet she didn't say it. She was worried that by saying something like that she'd kill the mood. _Just say it! Come on Caitlin! Three damn words! Say it! _Kate took in a sharp breath, stabilizing her fraying nerves. Finally, she mustered up the strength to tell her.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva could only gasp at the sound of Kate's words. Surprised could not even begin to describe how she felt within that very moment. Ziva turned around in the tub so that she faced Kate.

"What did you say?" Ziva asked, sure that she heard the woman wrong.

_Great! Nice going, Kate! _Kate thought to herself as she looked into Ziva's chocolate eyes. Should she repeat herself? Should she make some sly remark? Kate sighed, not knowing what to do. Meanwhile, Ziva's head was spinning. Had she heard Kate right? No! It was impossible. There was no Kate could love someone like her. Ziva inched closer to Kate, her face in hers.

"Please, tell me I heard you correctly." Ziva begged, taking one of Caitlin's hands.

Kate could only smirk.

"Well, I don't know. It depends. What do you think you heard?" Kate asked furtively.

The Israeli woman smiled slightly and leaned into Kate, feeling bubbles surrounding her. Kate rested her slightly impatient hands on Ziva's hips as Ziva kissed the woman before her. Kate, moaning into the kiss, kissed Ziva back with equal intensity. Growling, Ziva allowed Kate's hands to move northward to her engrossed breasts. Kate got her to rest back on the other side of the tub. With a coquettish smile, Kate twisted one of Ziva's brunette curls around her finger, enjoying the feel of her long and luxurious hair. Ziva was a very sexual woman and Kate knew this, what Ziva didn't know was that Kate thought about doing this before this night, much before. Kate allowed her supple lips to go to Ziva's sensuous neck, tasting her flesh again. Tilting her head in response, Ziva gave Kate better access. Humming contently, Kate pulled away and whispered right into Ziva's ear. Her words were unmistakable, as clear as day.

"I said I love you." Kate whispered, kissing Ziva's ear.

Ziva's eyes went wide in response to this and she smiled. Kate smiled back, caressing the skin of her lover's cheek.

"Do you mean that?" Ziva asked, praying that she would say yes.

"With all of my heart,"

Ziva's eyes softened at her words.

"I love you, too, Katie-did." Ziva replied, turning a phrase to create a nickname for her.

Kate smirked bashfully, finding it cute.

"I like that." She informed.

"Do you now?" Ziva asked in a sly tone as her accent thickened. "Well, then Ms. Todd, what would you like now?"

Kate sat there, thinking for a minute in the hopes of coming up with something clever to say.

"I would like…" Kate started, turning to Ziva with a seductive smile. "…to give you my all."

Raising an eyebrow, Ziva was surprised by what she heard. Kate then, with great surprise, ambushed Ziva by abruptly allowing her fingers to go to Ziva's clit. She clamped down onto it hard, sending shockwaves throughout Ziva's entire body, rocking her to the core.

"Kate," She sighed, feeling her muscles go tight.

"Yes?" She asked teasingly, rubbing the woman's sensitive bundle of nerves.

Shaking her head, Ziva put her hands on Kate's hips. Suddenly, Kate was the one subdued, feeling Ziva's index and middle finger burying inside of her center.

"Ziva!" Kate hissed, nipping at her neck.

Ziva smiled, pleased with herself. Kate then, as if to retaliate, shoved three of her skilled fingers into Ziva's warm vagina. Ziva, gripping onto the side of the tub, pulled her hand out of Kate and became absolutely astonished by Kate.

"That's my girl." Kate repeated into Ziva's ear as her hips angling upward, giving Kate better access than before. "Someone's needy."

"Uh-huh," Ziva gasped, her eyes closed and her mouth open.

"Be a good girl, Zee-vah, and beg for me." Kate said in a haughty and carnal tone.

Ziva had played this game before with Kate, and depending on how one was to look at it, she had either lost or won. Either way, Kate still fucked Ziva. Biting her lip, Ziva decided to comply with Kate's demands.

"Please, Kate," She moaned as Kate stuck one finger into Ziva, moving agonizingly slow. "Kate, oh please dear God, ah…"

Kate could feel Ziva going tight around her finger and Kate knew that two could play at this little game. She pulled out and went in again, this time only going in a few centimeters.

"Oh, Kate… Please!" Ziva begged, putting her hands on Kate's back.

Smirking, Kate decided to give Ziva just a little taste of what she wanted and went in with two fingers. Arching her back, Ziva screamed out in erotic pleasure.

"Kate!" Ziva said, feeling Kate's fingers hit her G-spot as they had several times that night.

Kate continued pumping her hand, going faster and harder. Ziva could not help but dig her nails into Kate's back, raking the all of the way down. Kate, sucking on the skin of Ziva's sensitive collar bone, could feel Ziva's climax approaching her faster than ever. Kate's hand became a blur as Ziva felt Kate's passion rushing through her body.

"Oh, God!" Ziva exclaimed which made Kate smile.

"Release, Ziva." Kate whispered. "Cum to me, babe."

And as if on cue Ziva came to Kate, screaming her name.

"KATE!"

Trembling, Ziva remained there, breathless. She shook as her climax subsided. Kate watched the woman and kissed her forehead, deciding to now be gentle with the newbie. Kate could tell that, despite how hot the sex was, Ziva was most definitely not used to this. She caressed Ziva's cheek as her hazel eyes connected with beautiful brown orbs. Ziva allowed a small smile to creep onto her face as Kate did this.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked, rubbing Ziva's skin.

"Yes," replied the Israeli, a hint of tiredness in her voice.

Kate, taking Ziva's hands, sat them up to where there legs wrapped around each other's waists. Kate cupped Ziva's face in her hands and leaned in, kissing her softly. Ziva did not hesitate when it came to kissing back. Sighing into the kiss, Ziva felt Kate burying her hands into her mass of damp curls. She mimicked the woman's actions, feeling Kate's straight hair through her wandering fingers. Kate could only giggle at this. She allowed her lips to roam to Ziva's jawline and down to her neck, which tasted of suds and salty sweat. She smiled, enjoying the taste well. She then realized something. What were they going to do now? She had fingered her countless times, and massaged her too. She had no toys. Kate had exhausted all forms of pleasuring Ziva, or so she thought. Ziva pulled away from Kate's succulent, delectable lips and looked into her hazel eyes.

"More?" Ziva asked, looking Kate up and down.

"Okay, baby, but… I do not know what else to do to you." Kate admitted sheepishly as she played with Ziva's left nipple.

"Hmm…" Ziva hummed as she thought, pursing her lips to the side.

She looked around the candlelit bathroom, feeling the romantic atmosphere warm her soul. She then saw it. A shower head. What confused Ziva was the first thought which came to mind when she laid eyes on it. _That looks fun. _Ziva said, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth coyly.

"What is it, Ziva?" Kate asked, watching the woman.

"Well," She blushed. "I think I found…something."

She gestured her eyes up at the shower head and Kate followed them, seeing it. It was one of those shower heads which one could take down and move around. She raised an eyebrow at the woman before her and wondered if she was serious.

"Please?" Ziva requested.

Kate smirked slightly and nodded before kissing Ziva's cheek. She stood up carefully and grabbed the shower head, sitting back down.

"Do you want this, baby?" Kate asked, holding up the shower head.

"Yes, please!" Ziva said enthusiastically.

"Hmm," She hummed with satisfaction, rubbing Ziva's olive tan thigh with her cream colored hand.

Ziva could feel herself growing antsy with want. Kate's hand was soothing yet it also made Ziva even hornier, wanting Kate to please her more. With the metal shower head in hand, Kate placed it near her pussy, rubbing it against her teasingly. Ziva whimpered, hating the teasing. Kate knew all of the right buttons to push which made Ziva happy for once.

"Kate, please… more!" Ziva begged, resting her head on her lover's shoulder.

Kate, grinning mischievously, put her finger on the button on the shower head. She wanted to hear Ziva beg some more. For some unknown reason Kate got off on hearing Ziva beg. Ziva, meanwhile, could feel Kate moving the device up and down her folds, making her want it even more.

"Kate, please…I need you." She whispered, her toes curling with eroticism.

Kate could literally hear the desire in Ziva's voice, and she knew what to do. With the push of a button, water came jetting out of the shower head. It was so warm and Ziva moaned loudly in response. Kate stuck it as close to her center as she could, which allowed Ziva to become succumbed by her. Ziva, completely at Kate's mercy, held onto her frame, rocking her hips against the shower head.

"Harder," Kate ordered, feeling herself growing horny.

Ziva obeyed, rocking some more.

"Faster," Kate spoke again, enjoying ordering her around.

Ziva's hips sped against the shower head, feeling the water pulsating against her womanhood. Ziva bit her lip, praying to hold back her orgasm which was steadily mounting.

"Come on, Zi, more…" Kate urged, thrusting the shower head a bit.

Within moments Ziva climaxed, going limp against Kate as she had many times that evening. Kate slowed the shower jet, rubbing it against the woman gradually. Soon, when Ziva was back down to Earth, Kate moved it away, turning it off.

"Oh, Kate." Ziva managed to breathe out. "You're so good to me."

Kate could only smile.

"I try," She replied, kissing Ziva's shoulder. "You did quite great also, well, for a Probie."

Ziva giggled at Kate's compliment, still holding onto the woman as if she were a life line.

"That good, eh?" Kate asked.

Ziva nodded. This in turn made Kate happy and excited.

"Good."

Ziva hummed a bit, resting in Kate's loving embrace.

"I love you," Ziva said softly.

"I love you, too, my little minx." Kate replied, giving Ziva a pet name.

Ziva could only giggle at this, all the while wondering where this would go. Would it be one night? Would it be many nights? Ziva shook the thoughts away and watched as Kate stood up, holding out her hands for Ziva. Smiling, the Israeli took her hands and stood.

"I think it is about time we got out." Kate observed, glancing over at the clock mounted on the wall.

It read eleven o'clock pm. Ziva allowed herself to nod, agreeing with Caitlin. As they stepped out of the tub, Ziva had no idea that the bathtub was only the beginning. Caitlin Todd had much more in store for Ziva David. Wrapping herself in a towel, Ziva watched as Kate blew out some of the candles, the room then becoming swallowed by darkness. She kept her chocolate eyes on the NCIS agent before her and used her signature elevator eyes to scrutinize her every curve, something she wished her hands could be doing. Smirking, she began to think about what that would be like. Kate turned to Ziva, smiling to her. Her face then showed confusion when she noticed Ziva seemed lost in her headspace.

"Ziva?" Kate asked, stepping towards her.

Still, she did not answer. Just then, a twisted smile formed on Kate's face when she got a crazy idea. Placing her hand on Ziva's narrow shoulders, Kate allowed her lips to collide with Ziva's. This kiss snapped Ziva out of her thoughts and instantly she reacted. She kissed her back. Kate, taking advantage of this, pressed her slender frame into a nearby wall, kissing her more. Growling, Kate began making a meal out of Ziva, so to speak. Ziva, her eyes shut, felt Kate's lips travel lower down her body, pausing on her pulse point.

"Take your towel off." Kate ordered, hiking Ziva's right leg up over her hip.

"Yes ma'am." Ziva replied, mock saluting her whilst she removed the purple towel.

It fell to the floor, revealing her marvelously tan frame, which Kate personally loved. She held her steady to the wall with her hips, keeping one hand on Ziva's hip for safety. Their legs were a tangled mess and so were they. These two women became lost in each other's lips and hands, both roaming to places that would make the toughest of men blush. Kate had never been this happy with anyone before. After knowing Ziva for so many years, she had no idea that she was capable of being so submissive. This got her off on several levels.

"Ziva," whispered Kate as she kissed down her neck.

"Katie," Ziva replied in the form of a moan.

"You're so…" Kate started, pausing to kiss Ziva's succulent lips for several moments. "…sexy."

Ziva could only giggle in an uncharacteristic fashion as Kate's hands ran up Ziva's toned thighs. Ziva's pleasured moans filled the otherwise silent residence, causing more of Kate's neighbors to become frustrated. Kate stopped her hands only centimeters from Ziva's womanhood. She looked up at the Israeli, smirking. She noticed Ziva's expression which was a rather fitting look of impatience mixed with pleasure.

"Please," Ziva grunted out, wanting Kate inside of her.

Kate only bent down, pressing her lips to Ziva's neck. Ziva arched herself from the wall, angling herself so that Kate could have just a little better access to Ziva's tantalizing flesh.

"Please?" Ziva begged, biting down onto her bottom lip.

Still Kate did not speak, which makes Ziva irritated. Kate then began to touch Ziva's pussy, making it seem as though her fingers were barely even there. This has Ziva pouting, whimpering, wanting even more from the woman. Kate, however, was doing this teasing for the shits and giggles it was worth. She loved Ziva and wanted to enjoy her time with the woman. What neither party realized at the time was just how fun this teasing could be and how fun it would get.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of her erotic moans filled Kate's ears yet still she could not believe what was going on between them. She continued teasing the Israeli who was begging her for more.

"Katie, please, I beg you." Ziva sighed. "I will do anything."

Kate, grinning, shoved her fingers inside of an antsy Ziva. Humming contently, the Israeli rested against the wall behind her. The enticed woman began to rock her hips against Kate's adroit fingers in a rhythmic fashion. Kate, simply watching, enjoyed her current view of a woman overwhelmed by passion, and the situation. Groaning impatiently, Ziva began to feel herself growing wetter for Kate, nearing her climax. She clenched her jaw, holding back in the hopes of getting more from Caitlin. Suddenly, Kate shoved her fingers as deep as they would go within Ziva which caused Ziva to scream out loud, her voice resonating throughout the entire floor of the complex.

"Hush," Kate warned. "You're so loud baby."

"I'm so-ah-rry." Ziva said between moans. "I can't help it."

Kate lifted Ziva leg a bit, angling Ziva's hips perfectly for this. Deeper she went, hoping to make Ziva cum yet, despite her erotic screams of unmistakable pleasure, Ziva held it back. Kate was growing impatient.

"Cum, Ziva, do it. Release!" Kate ordered.

Ziva's hair fell into her face. Sweat clung to her slender frame. Her body's every muscle tightened. Her brain could no longer form any coherent thoughts. Her heart raced. Ziva could barely maintain that small ounce of control she had inside of her. Kate was legendary.

"Oh God! Oh shit!" Ziva exclaimed, burying her sharp nails into Kate's back.

Kate hissed in response to this and evened the score by speeding her hand up.

"Cum to me," Kate demanded, feeling Ziva's clit throb with her hand. "Damn it, Ziva. Let go. Just let go."

Her words and actions caused Ziva's will power to diminish and finally with one last loud scream, Ziva climaxed. Her fluids spurted out with her release and Kate was overjoyed.

"That's my girl!" Kate rewarded, gradually slowing her hand as she kissed Ziva's neck.

Ziva, by that point, was more exhausted than she had been in a long time. Countless times that very night, Ziva had cum to Kate and now that thrill and excitement of something all brand new was wearing down into fatigue. That was, at least, for that time being. Ziva collapsed into Kate's arms, allowing the older, and more experienced woman to hold her.

"Good girl, Zi." Kate whispered, massaging her clit.

Ziva hummed into Kate's flesh contentedly, feeling that euphoria mellow out into a calmness and security Ziva had never felt before. Maybe she was destined to be with, and love a woman. Maybe she was destined to love Kate? Ziva wrapped both legs around Kate's waist and Kate proceeded to carry Ziva off to her bedroom, just one room over. Gently, Kate placed Ziva onto her pristinely made bed and stared down at Ziva, who, at the moment, had her legs spread for her in a submissive manner.

"I love you, Ziva." Kate said, caressing the smooth, freshly shaven skin of Ziva's foreleg.

"I love you, too, Kitty Kate." Ziva replied, enjoying the feeling.

Kate could not help but smile down at the magnificently captivating woman whose brown eyes sparkled in the dim lamp light. She was amazed by how beautiful she truly was and wondered how, after all these years, it took her this long to make a move. Ziva returned the very smile and wondered what Kate had in store for her next.

"Baby?" Kate asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have a few things for you, if you are willing to partake." Kate said, tracing arbitrary lines on Ziva's legs.

"Katie, I'm sleepy." Ziva said groggily.

Kate frowned. Now that she mentioned it, Ziva did look sleepy.

"Aw," Kate cooed. "Well, would you like to stay the night?"

Shrugging, Ziva did not see the harm in it.

"Okay," Ziva started. "I just need a little nap."

Smirking, she knew that it was because of her Ziva was tired, and for a good reason. Snaking her way up the fellow federal agent's frame, Kate cunningly pulled Ziva into her loving arms.

"Nighty night, my beautiful little minx." Kate mused aloud into Ziva's ear.

"Good night." Ziva replied, snuggling into the woman.

And with that the two federal agents fell asleep, glad to have finally done something so crazy, so haphazard, so wrong that it actually felt right.


End file.
